


Ignoring by Aayla Security

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignoring by Aayla Security

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Qui/Obi story. Cheap humor and lines.

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Ignoring  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
## Ignoring

### by Aayla Security ( [z200122@yahoo.com](mailto:z200122@yahoo.com) )

       

  


Archive -- Masters and Apprentices, others are welcome upon requests

Category -- Qui/Obi, Humor, Parody, Romance

Rating -- PG-13

Warnings -- None, to my knowledge. (If slash contents are not included.)

Spoilers -- Actually yes, a few from Episode I and III.

Summary -- Post-ROTS, Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's blue form in his hovel and reacts unexpectedly. Both men are stubborn.

Feedback -- Yes, please. (Okay, in fact I doubt that you guys will actually write to me. But despite the possibility ... Please, I say PLEASE. Anything will do. )

Disclaimer -- Thanks, Lucas, for allowing me to borrow (and torture) those characters for non-profit use.

Author's Note: This is my first Qui/Obi story. Cheap humor and lines.

  


       

  


"NOW WHAT?" Obi-Wan Kenobi stared furiously at the blue man standing in front of him, voice filled with disgust, "Did you really think I would appreciate a blue ghost's appearance in my hovel?"

"I am not a ghost," Qui-Gon corrected, "I am the one with the force, reappearing in my former shadow."

"Whatever, Mr. Know-It-All," Obi-Wan sneered harshly, "Not so perfect in dealing with important matters, eh?"

"What do you mean, my old Padawan?" The blue figure looked confused.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes without even the least attempt to show respect.

"First, stop calling me 'Padawan'; I hate the idea that I had been stuck with that title for dozens of tragic years; second, you are the one who should be responsible for the universe's biggest disaster ever recorded in history."

To Obi-Wan's surprise and deepest anger, the blue frowned.

"HE DESTROYED THE REPUBLIC AND THE JEDI ORDER!" Obi-Wan yelled at the latter out of desperation and fury, "Oh Force, HAVE you read ANY _Spirit's Life_ in hell? Or is there ANYTHING you DO remember?"

" _Oh_ ," Qui-Gon suddenly understood, "You are referring to Anakin?"

Obi-Wan didn't do anything except standing and looking down upon Qui-Gon.

"Well, correction is needed," Qui-Gon continued, "First, the Republic is coming down anyway, so it has nothing to do with Ana -- "

"Then what about the Jedi Order? AND the deaths of thousands of innocent lives?" Obi-Wan demanded heatedly, "Qui-Gon Jinn, I have waited this moment for 20 years."

"What for?"

"To finally howl at you and point out all your faults." Obi-Wan hissed through gritted teeth, "It all began on the Sith day you were enchanted by the boy."

"He saved us."

"From being trapped on the planet? I have always wanted to question you, _Master_ , why didn't a Jedi like you go to one of the gambling spots on Tatooine and win a good deal of money to buy what we needed?"

"Gambling is illegal. Especially if Force is involved." Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow, obviously amused by Obi-Wan's suggestion. His odd way of observing Obi-Wan made Obi-Wan uneasy.

"Then I'm not surprised that you were willing to use it to win _the kid_." Obi-Wan managed to beat back.

"Anakin was too special to lose."

"Ah, poor little Ani. Too bad for him if he were to be a slave forever but too good for others."

"Force, Obi-Wan, your tone is a bit too ... irritating." Qui-Gon said softly, his eyes locked upon Obi-Wan's.

"Don't you speak to me like that," Obi-Wan felt a shiver run through his spine, "That boy is destined to be a destroyer. It was you who brought him into this whole business."

"I was responsible to bring back all the Force-sensitive children. And mind you, my dear Obi, YOU were his master. YOU taught him."

"Just because you were too foolish to live when sparring with that Darth Mule."

"Darth Maul."

"Whatever. But even if you had survived, you wouldn't have done better than I did. A little comparison, Master, did I scold my Padawan needlessly? Did I yell at him? Did I desert him when I didn't need him?"

"And do things that I shouldn't have done just because of the authority I possessed?" Qui-Gon added, teasingly.

Obi-Wan blushed and tried to ignore what Qui-Gon said, "YOU made me teach him. Also, I had been a far better Padawan than he was."

"Oh, yes, I remember that. Obedience." Qui-Gon said; he started to walk towards the infuriated Jedi.

"He was such a pain, Master. He never listened to what I was saying; he never obeyed my instructions; he was always complaining; he never showed respect to anyone. But WHO made me stick to this pain for 13 years? WHO made me live in this desert for the rest of my life and will get killed right after my escape from here?"

Qui-Gon remained silent while walking.

"Who didn't take the Council's point that he was too old to begin training? Who wanted to pass on the stupidity even when he was dying?"

Qui-Gon didn't say anything.

"Who caused this galaxy's most monstrous criminal? Who is the one that created a person that will someday blast a planet (probably several ones following)? And who is the one that created a person that will purge all the surviving Jedi including his own former Master? YOU!"

Qui-Gon stopped right before Obi-Wan; Obi-Wan could almost feel his breath on his forehead.

"What do you want, Qui-Gon Jinn?" He looked up at Qui-Gon's face, alarmed.

"I don't exactly know." Qui-Gon placed his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders, pulling the other man closer.

"I'm warning you."

"Against what?" Qui-Gon lowered his forehead to use it to touch Obi-Wan's, "He WAS the chosen one."

"The Chosen One? Bring balance to the Force? Bring balance to the Force INDEED! Guess what, the one supposed to be the biggest hero turned out to be the biggest villain! He is CHOSEN TO KILL US ALL! Start from you, Qui -- "

It happened too suddenly. Blue Qui-Gon's lips embraced Obi-Wan's when Obi-Wan's legs almost collapsed. He used his strong hands to hold up Obi-Wan's face and body, tightening his arms. Obi-Wan felt dizzy and almost lost himself before he finally realized what was happening and broke up the kiss, but unable to break free from the hold.

"As if you had the right." His would-be yell was no more than a whisper. Their faces were only parted by inches.

Qui-Gon smiled at that, "I was your master."

" _Former_ master."

"Then you should say &'You ARE my former master.'"

"But you are a ghost."

"And does that make any difference?"

"It should have ... " Obi-Wan began, but he was stopped before he could finish his sentence.

Qui-Gon kissed him again, this time deeper. It had become more difficult for Obi-Wan to think and even to be a whole. With another huge effort he broke out again.

"I thought you were not tangible?" Obi-Wan gasped, shaking terribly.

"The ones with the Force are not ghosts, I have told you." Qui-Gon said quietly in Obi-Wan's ear, "We _are_ real." He emphasized that with another kiss. Obi-Wan finally noticed that Qui-Gon had already turned to full color.

"I thought my life couldn't be more miserable." He answered weakly, fearing that he might faint in Qui-Gon's arms within any second. Qui-Gon didn't say anything but smiled, making the passive former Padawan bury his face in his chest.

"Let go of me." Came the human's indistinct words.

"Only if you would take back what you have said."

" _No_."

Qui-Gon slid down his head along Obi-Wan's body slowly and crouched down, until he eventually rested his head on Obi-Wan's belly and pressed hard. He still had one of his arms around the other man's waist.

"NOW would you?" He stroked the other hand threateningly on the inner side of Obi-Wan's thigh, knowing that his former Padawan didn't have the slightest strength to get rid of him.

" _Never_." Obi-Wan murmured, his face glowing with heat, "I will not spoil -- "

He was interrupted again. Qui-Gon didn't do what he threatened to do, but instead moved on his head alongside of Obi-Wan's body, again. When they were back to the original position, he caressed the back of Obi-Wan's neck with a tender but possessive gesture. His other hand moved to Obi-Wan's back and gently ran through it, feeling the bones and relieving the tension.

"You are so beautiful." Qui-Gon commented, "But why are you trembling?"

"Because of you." Obi-Wan protested; his eyes were distracted, "This is _repulsive_."

"But you are enjoying it, aren't you?" Qui-Gon laughed knowingly and softly, continuing his caress.

" _Stop it_." The powerful Jedi faintly requested, eyes half-closed.

"Stop what?" Qui-Gon asked, kissed Obi-Wan on the neck and held him tighter, "Only if you would -- "

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh yes?" Qui-Gon replied lovingly, cupping and petting his lover's face, "Obi-Wan, sometimes you are such a pain as well. Will you not take what you have said back and make your master's life easier?"

"But it will make my life no easier whatsoever."

Qui-Gon placed another passionate kiss on Obi-Wan's lips.

"Stubborn as always, my Padawan."

"I ... I learned it from _you_." Obi-Wan threw his head backwards and struggled to talk, while Qui-Gon was spreading his caress all over his back.

"Then will you put aside the matter that troubles you so much?"

"I ... " Obi-Wan tried to speak, feeling the affectionate touch all over his body and the desire that was rising and exploding in him. He had waited this moment of reunite for so long, but none of this kind.

"Will you?" The spirit repeated, burying his chin in Obi-Wan's neck.

"Why is that so important to you?" Obi-Wan mumbled giddily, allowing Qui-Gon to push his head against Qui-Gon's chest.

"I have waited this moment for so long, and I won't surrender it to complaints so easily." Qui-Gon titled Obi-Wan's head a bit higher, "I love you, Obi-Wan."

"Obviously." Harsh as the answer sounded, Obi-Wan's face was nevertheless lightened.

"Will I get your permission to love you the way I have longed?" Qui-Gon's voice was filled with warmth.

"If you won't let me take back what I have said." Obi-Wan required quietly, yet determined.

"All right, then. But put aside what bothers you." Qui-Gon said, equally determined.

"You never bother to be bothered." Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's neck and smiled thoughtfully.

Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan's body without any difficulty.

"Ignoring, my Padawan," he explained gently, "Is sometimes what love needs." 

THE END

  


       

  



End file.
